Code Geass Messenger: Kallen y Suzaku
by Gabriella.Scarlet
Summary: En algún momento de Code Geass…Kallen y Suzaku tuvieron una conversación por Messenger.


**En algún momento de Code Geass…Kallen y Suzaku tuvieron una conversación por Messenger.**

* * *

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:05 p.m.):**

*Suzaku!

*hola~

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:06 p.m.):**

*Hola Kallen

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:06 p.m.):**

*-Abrazo- (?) xD

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:06 p.m.):**

*Veo que estás de buen humor.

*Me gusta más este. Tu verdadero carácter.

*-Abrazo-

*xD

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:06 p.m.):**

*¿Como estás?

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:10 p.m.):**

*¿Bien y tú?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:10 p.m.):**

*Bien :3

*En especial ayer XD

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:11 p.m.):**

*Por qué?

*xD

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:12 p.m.):**

*asdf le jodieron la vida a una persona que odio :3

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:15 p.m.):**

*A quien?

*Y porque?

*Explicación..xD

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 (11:16 p.m.):**

*xD

*seria mas fácil si te paso el link

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:18 p.m.):**

* ZeroOwnsClovis#/d5aw9i3

*es en japonés e inglés xd

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:18 p.m.):**

*o.o

*Le entiendes a todo eso'?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:18 p.m.):**

*Si.

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:18 p.m.):**

*o.o wow

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:19 p.m.):**

*:3 Soy en parte Britannia xD

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:19 p.m.):**

*xD

*Vaya

*Y qué opinas de los Britannians?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:20 p.m.):**

* ¿Que piensas de mí?

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy(L) dice (11:22 p.m.):**

*Eh?

*xD

*pues pienso que todos somos iguales xD

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:22 p.m.):**

*XD

*Cada persona tiene una definición diferente de "iguales"

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy(L) dice (11:28 p.m.):**

*¿A qué te refieres?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:30 p.m.):**

*Si todos fuéramos iguales seria fácil entender a las otras personas (pero como hay gente{estúpida} que se cree mejor, no todos somos iguales).

*Britannians, ellos mienten cantando que todos somos iguales y rápido te dicen que pueden ganar :/

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy(L) dice (11:33 p.m.):**

*Bueno, ellos tienen mucho ego, si te refieres a los Britannian.. Pero no todos son así

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:36 p.m.):**

*Me refería a todos. Desearía que todos fuéramos iguales para poder entendernos fácil pero muchos tienen un ego que no se puede soportar.

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy(L) dice (11:36 p.m.):**

**...**

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:37 p.m.):**

*Recuerdas a Lelouch(?)

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:40 p.m.):**

*Ah, sí.

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:40 p.m.):**

*¿Si? del consejo estudiantil (lo tengo en MSN)

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:41 p.m.):  
**

*¿Que pasa con él?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:42 p.m.):**

*El tiene un ego que me irrita

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:46 p.m.):**

*Bueno, así suelen ser algunas personas.. Pero no creo que Lelouch sea malo.

*¿Te gusta?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:46 p.m.):**

*La verdad personas así me decepcionan

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:48 p.m.):**

*Suena como que te gusta

*xD

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:48 p.m.):**

* Suena pero no ¬¬

*la persona que me gusta me está ignorando ahora..

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:50 p.m.):**

*¿Quién es?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:51 p.m.)**:

*Un amigo

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (11:52 p.m.):**

*Bueno.. Espero que esa persona se dé cuenta de lo valiosa que eres

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (11:57 p.m.):**

*... Había una persona que era muy valiosa para mí era más la única persona que llegue amar por completo, pero resulto que me engaño con otra y aunque le di otra oportunidad el no me quería dar otra porque no le gustaba y prefería a otra chica más que a mi

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:00 a.m.):**

*Tal vez esa persona no te merecía.. Si ama a alguien más, no significa que no habrá una persona indicada para ti. Además eres genial, se que encontraras alguien tan bueno como tú.

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:02 a.m.)**:

*Es verdad pero personas como el solo van a lograr hacer que las mujeres piensen que los hombres solo son "interesados "en lo que una le puede "dar"

*¡Pero...si logro encontrar a esa persona no la dejaría ir!

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:06 a.m.):**

*Vaya.. Tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad, Kallen

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:07 a.m.):**

*yo aprendo rápido :3

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:11 a.m.):**

*Bueno, ¿Y como va todo con los caballeros negros? xD

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:12 a.m.):**

*Hoy se estaban peleando dos mientras no estaba

*Cuando regrese pateé a uno de los en los bajos (era tamaki) y el problema parece que se resolvió (no sé cómo) y después que llego Zero, se quedaron todos en silencio xD

*¿Y tú con la princesa?

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:15 a.m.):**

*Ya veo

*No la he visto mucho, he estado en pruebas del Lancelot, según Lloyd y Cecile-san me he vuelto muy bueno, aunque no estoy acostumbrado a recibir halagos

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:15 a.m.):**

*XD

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:18 a.m.):**

*¿Quieres ver quien es mejor en el campo de Batalla? XD

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice(12:18 a.m.):**

*o.o

*Asdf me interesa mucho XD

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:22 a.m.):**

*jajaja. Está bien.

*Por cierto ya es muy noche, ¿Tú también duermes hasta tarde?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:23 a.m.):**

*XD

*Ultimamente no he podido dormir por la noche

*Solo por el día

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:25 a.m.):**

*Yo igual, es muy pesado ser caballero de honor y parece que avanzo cada vez más y más..

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:26 a.m.):**

*o.o

*¿Eres caballero de honor? o.o

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:27 a.m.):**

*Eh si.. Pensé que lo sabias

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:27 a.m.):**

*xD Pensé que aun estabas en el ejército.

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:29 a.m.):**

*No.. Acabo de pasar hace unas semanas a ser caballero de la princesa Euphemia.

*Quiero algún día romper la brecha entre Japón y Britannia.

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:30 a.m.):**

*xD

*Y yo quiero cumplir el sueño de mi hermano y aun no tengo un rango muy alto en los caballeros negros, además sobre los estudios...

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:33 a.m.):**

*Seguro lo conseguirás, solo tienes que esforzarte

*aunque terminaríamos siendo competencia..

*pero aun así, tal vez algún día trabajemos juntos xD

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:34 a.m.):**

*¿Ojalá reconsideres regresar a nuestro bando?

*Respecto a mis estudios...lo que quiero estudiar no se enseña cerca y lo más probable es mudarme y vivir con mi padre (estudiarlo en Britannia) D:

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:36 a.m.):**

*Pues.. A fin de cuentas eres mitad Britannian, no creo que te reciban mal

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:38 a.m.):**

*xD estoy muy acostumbrada a Japón. . . Britannia seria "bueno" para continuar mis estudios, pero uhh… soy muy leal a mi país.

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:41 a.m.):**

*Entiendo

*Debes hacer lo que te haga sentir mas cómoda, aun si los demás no están de acuerdo

*De eso se trata el tomar decisiones.. Tal vez nadie las entienda, pero mientras sea lo que quieras.. Mientras sea lo correcto, entonces hazlo.

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:43 a.m.):**

*xD

*Esperare un poco mas antes de decidir.

**...**

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:49 a.m.):**

*Está bien, ¿Y que haces ?xD

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:50 a.m.):**

*Estoy leyendo el manual de piloto y formando un ataque sorpresa y algo sobre reglas internacionales de prisioneros xD

*y todo esto para el Día de _isla_ de Kaminejima

*¿Y tu? :3

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:54 a.m.):**

*Uhm, le acabo de dar de comer a Arthur

*¿A que te refieres con lo de la isla Kaminejima?

**...**

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (12:54 a.m.):**

*¿Kallen?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (12:56 a.m.):**

*asdf nada xD

*Estoy leyendo el manual para mejorar con el guren y terminar el entrenamiento rápido :3

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:00 a.m.):**

*Ah.. Pues suerte con eso xD

*Ya es la una de la mañana, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir..

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (01:01 a.m.):**

*No tengo sueño D:

*Si tienes Deviantart agrega(?) xD

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:06 a.m.):**

*Caro, toma el mío

*"WhiteShinigami"

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (01:15 a.m.):**

*D: la única imagen que tengo

*alguien la añadió a su favoritos D:

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:16 a.m.):**

*¿Eh? ¿Quién?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (01:17 a.m.):**

*KnightWeinberg

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:18 a.m.):**

*No me suena...

*¿Y que imagen es?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (01:19 a.m.):**

*De una pared o.o

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:20 a.m.):**

*jajaja

*Eso no tiene mucho sentido

*xD

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (01:21 a.m.):**

*Exacto xD

*Tendría sentido si fuera una flor o algo pero de una pared que solo me tarde dos minutos para hacer xD

*Aunque él dice que le gusta mi imagen de perfil, así que seguro ...

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:25 a.m.):**

*Estoy recibiendo varias solicitudes para facebook xD

*Tienes facebook también ¿Verdad?

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (01:25 a.m.):**

*Si

*De hecho ya casi nadie usa Messenger, pero me parece más cómodo

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:25 a.m.):**

*Si, a mi también

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (01:29 a.m.):**

*Es: Kallen Stadtfeld

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:32 a.m.)**:

*Ya te agregue

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (01:34 a.m.):**

*Si xD

*¿Y entonces si te gusta la chica de la que hablábamos? Euphemia

*xD

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:35 a.m.):**

*Umm.. Yo...

**Kallen Kozuki /Q-1 dice (01:35 a.m.):**

*Ya veo, creo que es obvio! :/

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:39 a.m.):**

*En fin...¿Te conectas los domingos Kallen?

**Kallen Kozuki dice (01:40 a.m.):**

*Me conecto todos los días (Que este despierta, o cuando no este con los caballeros negros)

*Espera, me llama Ougi-san xD

_..._

**Kallen Kozuki dice (01:49 a.m.):**

*Volví, Zero dice que lo agregues al facebook como amigo

*¡Waa, que sueño!

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:50 a.m.):**

*No me gustan sus métodos para conseguir contactos, no lo agregaré.

*Descansa.

**Kallen Kozuki dice (01:52 a.m.):**

*Supongo que si, tal vez nos veamos mañana (Y no solo en la escuela)

*Agrégalo...uhm espera, dice que quiere entrar a la conversación.

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:55 a.m.):**

*Bueno Kallen-san, yo voy a dormir.

*Nos vemos mañana. Tal vez. xD

**Kallen Kozuki dice (01:56 a.m.):**

*Ok cuídate :3

**~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) dice (01:56 a.m.):**

*Buenas noches.

**Kallen Kozuki dice (01:56 a.m.):**

*Igual, dulces sueños

*** ~ Suzaku / Lancelot Is so cool / Euphy (L) Ha cerrado sesión*(1:58 a.m)**

**Kallen Kozuki dice (01:59 a.m.):**  
*Después de todo...parece ser que me agradas.

***Kallen Kozuki Ha cerrado sesión* (1:59 a.m)**

***Zero The terrorista Ha cerrado sesión* (2:00 a.m)**


End file.
